User talk:Usscondor10
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 23:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) New images Please review our image use policy before proceeding with any more image contributions. Thank you. --Alan 23:25, 12 February 2009 (UTC) "Use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "DSCF5026.jpg" won't help anyone." --Alan 23:33, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Tips If you are writing an article, you may want to do a search and see if it has been written already, as is the case with Force field grid. Also, please make use of the Preview button to reduce multiple edits. Thanks--31dot 01:09, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Edit rollbacks I've rolled back some of your edits, now and some hours ago: *If you upload images, please make sure that they aren't duplicates of already existing ones. *If you add images to articles, please make sure that this edit doesn't result in broken page formatting. *If you add textual content, either as image description or to the article directly, please make proper use of grammar and syntax, including proper capitalization. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 13:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Your image Your image has been removed again, as it is a fan-made image and has been suggested for deletion. You can attempt to persuade us to keep it on the deletion page, but please do not simply re-add it. You might make more progress if you acknowledged and participated in the discussion on your talk page, and other pages.--31dot 16:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC)